Cracker family (KQGS)
Cracker is the surname of Graham (KQGS) family before he came to Daventry from Llewdor (KQGS), although the surname is usually left off of most documents instead the family usually seems to prefer the use of titles, such as of Daventry, or of Kolyma, or of Llewdor, etc. The Cracker line was a family of nobles, and protectors of crowns. Background It is possible that Cracker might have something to do with the place Graham's family originated from the land of Llewdor (KQGS). Note: Only Graham is confirmed to have been from Llewdor his family itself has been the protectors of crowns of many lands. It is unclear what the meaning of the surname is or what relevance it has other than being a pun upon Graham's name (perhaps it might have something to do with the fact his great grandfather is a dentist, or something to do with the fact his family are knights, 'cracking' skulls or what not). It's mainly a nod to some details form the original series and classic Sierra (that gave Graham the same surname). The story goes Graham was from a long line of nobles, his father and grandfather were knights, but not of Daventry, and stories go back further to suggest that his great- grandfather was for some odd reason was a dentist, but his great-great grandfather was a knight as well. Hence his entire family was known for protecting crowns in many lands. In Daventry Graham is stuck with the subtitle "of Daventry" or "of Llewdor" (or more heroic titles) because locals wouldn't let him get past the first two letters "Cr-". It would seem that years later when his family was reunited, that Team Sovereign (Graham's nickname for his family) goes by the name "Graham Family" which suggests Graham as their new 'surname'/'family name' Though this is left of their names instead going for fancy titles, or locational titles. Members Cracker family *Great-Great-Grandfather Cracker *Dentist Cracker (Graham's 'great grandfather') *Grandfather Cracker *Graham's father *Mom Cracker *Cracker Sisters *Graham Cracker **Graham (Bravery) **Graham (Wisdom) **Graham (Compassion) *Graham Family (KQGS) (Graham's wife and children are part of a new line) See also *Cracker family *Graham Family *Graham Family (KQGS) *Great-Grandfather (Graham's grandfather in the original universe) *Hereward (Graham's father in the original universe) *Graham's mother in the original universe. Behind the scenes Graham's surname being 'Cracker' derives from the original canon from an Easter egg in King's Quest 2, and a reference in Quest For Glory 1. His last name according to the King's Quest II manual, and The King's Quest Companion. The reboot canon makes a reference to it. According to an older account, several of Graham's relatives have been knights of Daventry, and Graham grew up in Daventry as a child, Graham's father Hereward was a knight and a nobleman, his grandfather (aka Great-Grandfather of Rosella) was a knight (famous for defeating the Dragon of Herenna) and that both were famous knights of Daventry. According to another account, Graham's family did not stretch back long into the roots of the kingdom (and that he may not have even been a 'noble' either). But regardless may have been distantly related to Edward's royal family. See BB universe. Category:Cracker Family (KQGS) Category:Companion references (KQGS)